Lost Memory
by MakorraCrazyFan7
Summary: Korra and Mako are happy they get to stay together. But when Mako loses his memory of her. Things start to fall apart. Korra hopes for him to get his memory back of her and remember her again. *MAKORRA* sequel to The Mess Up Wedding
1. Chapter 1

It has been a week since the mess up wedding with Korra and Zun. Korra was glad it was all over. Tenzin had realize there love and Korra end up not getting married to Zun. Now Korra and Mako will be together forever. And Korra was happy to be together forever with her true love. She loves Mako so much. She never wants to let him go. She wants to be by his side forever. And Mako wants to be by her side for as well. It's wonderful that there love has won the wedding battle. Because there love was so strong it had won. And it was a miracle indeed. Korra and Mako were in Korra's bedroom. They were sitting down on her bed. Korra lay her head on his chest with love.

"Mako. I'm so happy I didn't marry Zun. I'm so happy I get to stay together with you" Korra said.

"Me too Korra" Mako said.

"Mako?" Korra asked.

"Yes Korra?" Mako asked.

"Promise me you'll stay by my side forever. Promise me you'll never leave me" Korra said.

"I promise Korra. I promise to stay by your side forever. And I promise I'll never leave you" Mako said and smiled.

"Oh Mako" Korra said as both looked into each other's eyes with love. They kissed so madly in love. Korra stop kissing Mako. She love to keep kissing him. But she needed to tell him something.

"Mako let's pinkie swear. Pinkie swear to say you'll never ever leave me" Korra said as she got out her pinkie. Mako got out his pinkie as well. The two of them pinkie swear with love.

"I promise" Mako said and smiled. A huge smile was on Korra's face as she hugged her lover with so much love. With so very much love indeed.

"I love you Mako" Korra said while smiling and blushing.

"I love you too Korra. And I won't leave you" Mako said as he smiled with love to his girlfriend. Korra lay her head on his chest once more.

"Really Mako?" Korra asked.

"Really Korra" Mako said as he nodded.

"Oh Mako!" Korra called out as she put her arms around his and kissed him. Mako smiled and kissed back. Korra and Mako keep kissing. There was one thing they both like to do best. And that was kissing. Kissing indeed. They love kissing each other so much. They both feel love when they kiss. It was called true love. True love indeed. But there very romantic moment had to end because Korra had to get some sleep. Mako was about to leave Korra's bedroom to get back to his room to get some sleep as well when Korra grabbed his hand while blushing.

"I want you to stay" Korra said while holding his hand with love.

"But Korra you have to get some sleep" Mako said.

"I don't care about sleep. I want you to stay with me all night. Because I love you so much Mako" Korra said. Mako smiled sweet and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you later and you can hang out with me all day if you want. I don't mind at all. Your my lover after all. Your my lover so I want to hang out with you all day. But we will tomorrow. If you like we can go out on a date. I promise Korra so good night" Mako said as he kissed her good night.

"I love you Mako" Korra said as she hugged him.

"I love you too Korra" Mako said. They both looked into the eyes with so much love in their hearts. And kissed one last time before Korra had to go to sleep and Mako had to go. Korra watched Mako leave her bedroom. Korra didn't want to go to sleep. She wanted him to stay. A little tear fell down her face as she was thinking about wanting to be with her lover. But Korra smiled thinking about their kisses. She fell asleep while thinking about her true love Mako. The guy she will only love and only kiss. Korra had a big smile on her face as she was sleeping. But her smiled had soon disappeared when Korra had dream about something about her and Mako.

"Who are you?" Mako asked in her dream. Korra looked in crying pain in her dream. Something bad must have happened.

"Mako you said you won't leave me!" Korra yelled in her dream while crying.

"MAKO! COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Korra yelled once more in her dream.

"I don't know you" Mako said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Korra said while yelling in her dream while crying so very upset.

"NO!" Korra yelled as she woke up while crying. It was morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Pema heard Korra so she ran to her bedroom and saw her crying . She looked really upset.

"Oh my! Did you have a nightmare?" Pema asked. Korra nodded while crying.

"Aw. I'm sorry Korra" Pema said as she hugged her.

"Thanks Pema but the hug won't help. I hope it doesn't happen" Korra said as long tear fell down her face. Korra left her bedroom for breakfast. Pema thought Korra's dream must have been terrible. She wondered what the dream was about. As Korra walked in the kitchen she looked very sad. As she sat down she couldn't stop thinking about the dream. That dream was awful. Korra knew it was just a dream. But what if it really happens? Korra was thinking about it and was crying truly upset. She never wants to lose her lover. She was thinking about that wedding she was going to have with Zun. She thought she would lose Mako if she had married Zun. But if she lost Mako this time. It would be because he lost his memory. Korra looked into her lover's eyes while crying.

"Korra? What's wrong. You look so upset so what's wrong?" Mako asked.

"There's nothing wrong. I'm fine" Korra lied.

"Korra your lying. Please tell me what's wrong" Mako said while worried. He could always tell when his girlfriend was lying. He loved her so much. He hated to see her like this. Just like when the wedding mess was going on with her and Zun. She was just as upset as the wedding.

"I had a dream that you lost your memory and you didn't remember me at all" Korra said crying.

"So that must have been what it was about" Pema said in her mind while sad.

"Korra it was just a dream. It wasn't real" Mako said with a smile. A lot of tears fell down her face as she hugged Mako.

"But what if it does happen? I love you so much. I don't want you to leave me. Will never kiss or hug ever again. And I never tell you how much I love you and I don't want to lose your memory and…. But Mako cut her off and put his arms around her with love. Mako kissed Korra. The kiss was a romantic and wonderful one. She was blushing. She had enjoyed that kiss. That kiss ment that he will never leave her and never lose his memory. Everybody was done with breakfast and walked out of the kitchen. Korra looked at Mako. They both smiled at each other. Korra blushed and looked into his eyes with love. Mako did the same. They were about to kiss when Mako picked her up. He carried her to her bedroom so they would be alone. They both sat down on Korra's bed.

"Promise me you'll never lose your memory and you'll never leave me" Korra said. The happy couple pinkie swear once more.

"I will never lose my memory. I love you too much to lose my memory Korra. You are the most important person to me. Bolin too. But your first" Mako said and smiled. Korra smiled back.

"You're the most important person to me too Mako. OMG! I just love you so much!" Korra yelled as she hugged him while crying very happy.

"I love you so much" Korra said as she said it over and over again. She wanted him to know how much she loved him. They both loved each other madly. They never wanted to let go of the hug. They were so in love. Korra put her arms around Mako with so much love. Mako kisses Korra once again. Korra blushes about pulls him closer to her. This wonderful couple is true love. True love that Korra and Mako will hope will last forever. Forever indeed. There love was getting stronger. There love is so strong. They continued kissing each other. They were kissing each other so madly, so deeply in love with each other.

"Mako keep kissing me. I'm in love with you I can't help it" Korra said. Mako laughed a little.

"Well I'm in love with you too cutie. And your wish is my command Korra" Mako said as they were still kissing each other.

"Oh Mako…." Korra said threw there kisses with love. They keep kissing each other until the sun goes down. It got dark outside. Korra and Mako were too busy kissing each other that they didn't know how dark it was outside. Bolin walked by Korra's door.

"Hey Korra. Is Mako in there?" Bolin asked.

"Were busy Bro. Leave us alone!" Mako yelled.

"Bro it's dark outside. We should get some sleep" Bolin said. Mako looked outside from korra's window.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh your right Bolin. It is dark outside. I better go Kor… but Korra cut him off and hold on to one of his hands and while looking into his eyes and showed love. So much love indeed.

"Don't go Mako" Korra said as she got on her tippy toes and gave Mako a sweet kiss on his lips. Mako kissed back. Mako hugged her with love. Korra blushed and smiled.

"Korra I have to go back to my room. And don't worry. Will go on a date tomorrow I promise. We will after breakfast. So good night my lover Korra. I'll see you in the morning" Mako said as they kiss one last time. Mako went back. Korra was so happy and fell asleep. Korra had the same dream about Mako losing his memory.

"You promised me you wouldn't lose your memory!" Korra yelled very crying in sadness in her dream. It was morning once again. A little tear fell down her face as she brushed it off with her finger as she got up.

"It is just a dream Korra. It is not real. It is not real" Korra told herself as she walked into the kitchen and sat next to Mako. Korra put her arms around her lover and kissed him. Mako pulled her closer and kissed back. They keep kissing, Pema smiled at the very happy couple. They stop kissing.

"Oh Mako" Korra said as she smiled with love. She hugged her lover. Mako smiled and hugged back. They were done eating breakfast.

"Mako can we go on our date?" Korra asked.

"Yes. I promise you after all. But can you wait here? I want to give you something in Republic City. I'll be back so wait for me ok?" Mako asked.

"Ok. I'll wait but Mako before you go" Korra said as she gave him a sweet kiss. Mako kissed back once again. They both smiled at each other with love.

"I'll be back soon. I promise" Mako said as he gave her one last kiss and got off of Air Temple Island and went to Republic City. He walked in Republic city. He was looking for a flower shop. He wanted to give Korra flowers to show her how much he loves her. Mako wasn't really the kind of guy who would give his girlfriend flowers like his brother Bolin did. But the flowers will show how much he cares about her. And how much he will always be by her side forever. Mako found a nice flower shop and walked to it. A young lady own the store.

"Hello young man. How may I help you?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm looking for flowers to give my girlfriend" Mako said.

"How sweet. Feel free to look around" she said sweetly.

"Thanks. I'll take these please" Mako said as he looked at blue beautiful flowers.

"How much?" Mako asked. She told Mako how much and he paid for them. She put them in a bag and handed them to Mako. Mako grabbed them and walked off. Mako looked at the flowers and smiled. He can't wait to give Korra these flowers. He was sure she would love them. As Mako was looking at the flowers he heard a man yelling.

"STOP! THAT'S MY TRUCK!" The man yelled upset. A mean person got in the truck and drove off. Mako looked up as the truck went right for him. He was about to get out of the way . But the truck was too fast it hit him and he hit his head hard on the ground and he passed out. The flowers fell out of the bag and were ruined. Every one of them. Lin BeiFong earth bend and stop the truck.

"Your under arrest" Lin said as she took them to jail.

"Here's your truck back sir" Lin said.

"Oh thanks so much Lin Beifong. But how come that young man is on the floor" the man asked while looking at Mako who was passed out on the floor. He was hurt.

"OMG! How did this happen? Call an ambulance now!" Lin yelled as one of her men called an ambulance. They took Mako to the hospital. Meanwhile Korra was still in the kitchen waiting patiently for her boyfriend to return.

"I love you so much. Please return soon Mako. I love you" Korra told herself as she smiled super happily. She was wondering what Mako was going to give her before there date. But she didn't want anything. She only wants him. Being with her lover makes her happy not what he gives her. Very happy indeed. She was about to walk to Republic City to tell him that when the phone rang in the house. Korra walked to the phone and picked it up.

"This is avatar Korra. Hello?" Korra asked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Korra there has been an accident. A mean man has took this Man's truck. I arrest the man and took him to jail but we found Mako passed out on the floor. I called my men to call an ambulance and he's at the hospital right now" Lin Beifoug said.

"OH NO!" Korra yelled.

"Now calm down Korra. I'm not sure why Mako was pass out but I think the truck might have run him over" Lin said. Korra gasp.

"WHAT! MAKO! NO! NO HE CAN'T!" Korra yelled as she started to cry.

"Korra I told you to calm down!" Lin called out from the phone.

"How can I clam down when my boyfriend has been run over by a truck!" Korra yelled while crying.

"I'm sorry Korra. I didn't know he was your boyfriend" Lin said.

"I'm going to the hospital right now" Korra said as she hang up the phone.

"Come on girl. Let's go to the hospital" Korra sat as she got on Naga to get to the hospital. She was at the hospital. She ran in the hospital like crazy. Everybody looked up.

"Hey It's the avatar" Somebody said. Korra walked up to the front desk.

"Hi I'm looking for a person named Mako. Can you please tell me what room he's in? This is very important" Korra asked one of the nurses.

"Sure. Right this way avatar" the nurse said as she showed Korra his room.

"He's not dead is he? Has he broken anything? He's not really hurt is he?" Korra asked while very worried. She was so worried about her lover.

"Wow. You seem to care a lot about him" the nurse.

"Yes I do Ms. He's my boyfriend. And I love him so very much. If something happened to him I don't know what I do" Korra said upset. The nurse smiled.

"I see. Well he's not dead. And he didn't broken anything. He just has some scratches on his body but.. the nurse was afraid to tell Korra since she was so worried about him. The nurse didn't say anything.

"Please tell me. What's wrong with Mako?" Korra asked.

"I think he may be in a coma. Because he's still sleeping and he hasn't woken up yet" the nurse said.

"A coma? So how long will it take? A day?" Korra asked.

"Comas take time. It can even take months or years" the nurse said.

"What? NO!" Korra yelled while crying.

"Now clam down. I don't know for sure" the nurse said as she gave a look on her face to say it was ok.

"Do you mind if I stay with Mako for the night?" Korra asked.

"Sure. You can stay with your boyfriend as long as you like until he wakes up. Do you want me to put a sleeping bag and a pillow on the floor next to his bed?" the nurse asked.

"Yes please" Korra begged. The nurse put the sleeping bag and pillow on the floor next to his bed.

"Let me know if you need anything else ok?" the nurse said and smiled.

"Thanks" Korra said while smiling. The nurse left the room. Korra sat in a chair next to Mako.

"Mako please wake up. I can't live without you. Mako…." Korra said while crying. Korra had heard what the nurse said. He may take months or even years for Mako to wake up. She didn't want that. She promised her that he will take her on a date today. But that didn't happen since her true love has been run over by a truck. This was one of the worst days of her life. She wanted to see his smile. She wanted Mako to look into her eyes like he always did. She wanted his sweet kisses. Korra couldn't stop thinking about what the nurse had said. Korra looked at Mako. She couldn't take it anymore. She gave one last look at him and showed love.

"I love you Mako. Please wake up soon. I love you so much" Korra said as she bend down to kiss his lips. Korra keeps kissing him. When Korra kisses Mako he always kisses back. And she misses that. She truly misses that indeed. The nurse walked back in Mako's room. She saw Korra kissing Mako while he was sleeping. The nurse smiled.

"You really love him that much don't you?" the nurse asked.

"Yes. I love Mako very much. I care about him so much" Korra said while crying a little.

"I see. Well he may not have a coma. He may even wake up tomorrow. You may never know. Anyways do you need anything?" the nurse asked.

"No I just want him to wake up. That's all I care about right now" Korra said upset. The nurse smiled. She hugged Korra.


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't worry. It will be ok" the nurse said. The nurse left the room once again. Korra kissed Mako one last time and keeps saying I love you over and over again. She picked up the phone and told Tenzin where she was at. It gotten dark. Korra gave one last look of her lover and went in the sleeping bag and fell asleep. Korra didn't have the dream about Mako losing his memory. So she thought he wouldn't lose his memory after all. Morning came again. Korra woke up. She looked at Mako and saw him still sleeping.

"Maybe he really is in a Coma after all" Korra said with a frown on her face. In true sadness. As Korra was about to kiss him again. Bolin ran into the room. Korra stop and looked at Bolin who had a very worried look on his face.

"Is my brother alright? I heard he was run over by a truck! I don't want to lose him. He's all I have left. And Korra did you stay here all night?" Bolin asked.

"Yes I did. I did because I love him. And don't worry Bolin he's alive but the nurse said he might be in a coma. But doesn't know for sure" Korra said.

"A coma? No way!" Bolin yelled upset.

"I know.I am just as upset as you are. I'm even more upset" Korra said while sad. Korra hold on to one of Mako's hands hoping he will wake up.

"Please wake up Mako. My love" Korra said in her mind. She saw Mako open up his eyes as he woke up.

"Bro! You awake! Thank goodness" Bolin called out as he hugged his brother so happy.

"Bolin what happened? Where am I?" Mako asked.

"You got run over by a truck so you're in the hospital" Bolin replied.

"I did? I don't remember" Mako said while very confused. Korra was so happy Mako was awake. So very happy indeed.

"Mako!" Korra called out and hugged him so very happy.

"I was so worried Mako. I love you so much" Korra called out again so happy. Korra felt Mako push her away. He's never done that ever.

"Who are you?" Mako asked. Korra stand up as one tear fell down her face.

"What do you mean you don't know Korra?" Bolin asked.

"Mako. What do you mean you don't know me?" Korra asked.

"I don't know you" Mako said.

"That's a lie!" Korra yelled as she hugged him. But Mako push her away once again.

"I said I don't know you. Get away from me!" Mako yelled angry.

"Stop Mako. This joke is not funny" Korra said while upset.

"It's not a joke. I never seen your face before in my life" Mako said as he really meant it.

"NO!" Korra yelled as she started crying.

"You and I both know Korra. She's our friend. Well my friend. She's the avatar and also your girlfriend bro. You two loved each other so much. How could you forgotten about your girlfriend?" Bolin asked in sadness.

"Forgotten about my girlfriend? I never even seen her before" Mako said confused.

'No that can't be! You promised me you'll will never lose your memory. And you promised me you'll never leave me. Mako please don't leave me!" Korra called out as she hugged him again. Mako push her away once more with a very confused look on his face.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you. And I can't remember how I got here and after that" Mako said very confused.

"Then what do you remember?" Bolin asked.

"I remember we were getting ready for a pro bending match and that's all" Mako said.

'A pro bending match? But we don't do it anymore. I mean I still do it but you don't. You rather hang out with your girlfriend then be at a pro bending match" Bolin said.

"She's not my girlfriend. I don't know her" Mako said.

'No Mako. No!" Korra said while crying.

"Enough! Your making Korra cry!" Bolin yelled.

"I didn't mean to make her cry. I never seen her before" Mako said.

"That's a lie! That's not true! That's not true!" Korra yelled while crying very upset.

"I said that's enough!" Bolin yelled. The nurse that showed Korra to Mako's room heard Bolin yelling and wondered what happened.

'What's going on? Why is Korra crying?" the nurse asked.

"Mako lost his memory of Korra. He doesn't remember her" Bolin said. Bolin left the room sad.

"He lost his memory? Oh no. I'm so sorry Korra" the nurse said and hugged her.

"It's over" Korra said while crying.


End file.
